


First strange friend

by Naminewitch



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Rin shook his head, watching as Hibari left.  Hibari Kyoya was strange.But he was still glad. And though, when he returns home he would be punished, the day ended well.He had a friend.Strange one, but friend.First.Who will not call him a monster.





	First strange friend

Sitting on swings in the park, Rin swallowed tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Today, when he was returning home, he was attacked by other boys who called him ‘demon’.

Rin snapped and bruised them, and they ran away crying, to complain to their parents. Those in turn will complain to father, and he will be punished. Again.

Since he didn’t like the prospect of punishment, Rin went to the park, knowing nobody was there and sat on swing.

Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe.

Why people called him a demon? If he is much stronger than the boys of his age, it doesn’t mean that he is a monster.

He just wanted to have a friend and be like everyone else. To stop being afraid of, being called a ‘demon’.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. But Rin didn’t pay attention to it, continuing to cry.

“Why are you crying, herbivore?” the voice asked, and Okumura felt anger. Now, besides being called a ‘demon’, he was being called an ‘herbivore’!

“I'm not an herbivore!” Rin cried, lifting his gaze from the ground to the stranger.

Who was a boy a year older than him, with black hair and grey eyes.

The boy snorted.

“If you are crying, that means you are herbivore. Only weak cry over nothing.”

Rin can’t take it anymore.  Standing from swing with a growl, and not aiming anywhere in particular, he hits other boy in cheekbone.  The boy didn’t expect the hit and fell to ground.

The anger that Rin felt recedes, and he awaits with some inevitability, the reaction   of another boy. Now he will cry and run to his parents to complain about the ‘monster’.

But to Rin’s surprise, the boy didn’t cry. Only touched his cheekbone, where a bruise was slowly forming and looked at him. There was interest in the gray eyes.

“You are not such herbivore as I thought,” the boy says and adds with satisfaction in his voice.”Strong.”

Rin looked at his coeval with a shock. He was not scared of him and his strength?

" You aren’t afraid of me?" Okumura asked. The boy finally got up off the ground and, with a raised eyebrow, looked at Rin like, as if in his understanding, Rin asked stupid question.

“No. Strong shouldn’t be afraid of the strong.”

 

“But others are afraid of me.”

 

 The boy snorted and rolled his eyes.

“It's because they are weak and herbivores. Don’t pay attention.”

"But I don’t want them to be afraid of me. I want to be like everyone else and have friends. At least one friend,” The tears came to his eyes, but Rin brushed them off. He  didn’t want  the boy to call him weak again.

 

"Then I'll be your friend. You're interesting.”

 

The boy didn’t believe his ears. Someone wanted to be his friend?

 

He felt warmth and joy in his chest, and a broad smile appeared on his lips.

 

He held out his hand to the boy.

 

“My name is Okumura Rin! And yours?”

 

The raven cautiously shook her back.

 

“ Hibari Kyoya. And now it's time for me to go. It’s late.”

 

Rin blinked, and then looked at the sky. Indeed, the sun has almost set. He needed to return home as well.

 

"It's time for me to go, too," Rin said, still smiling. "Will we meet tomorrow?"

 

"Of course," Kyoya replied. “ See you soon, omnivore.”

 

“My name is Rin! Not an omnivore!”  Okumura exclaimed, hands on his hips.

 

Hibari chuckled and, turning around, went home.

 

 Rin shook his head, watching as Hibari left.  Hibari Kyoya was strange.

But he was still glad. And though, when he returns home he would be punished, the day ended well.

He had a friend.

Strange one, but friend.

First.

_Who will not call him a monster._

 


End file.
